A conventional reset circuit after cutting off its power supply will pull up a gate drive output voltage to a high voltage (VGH) so as to turn on a TFT (thin film transistor) of each row of pixels for discharge. However, as a matter of fact, the TFTs of all rows cannot be turned on simultaneously, therefore the VGH received by the rows of pixels that are later turned on has been attenuated, thereby rendering it impossible to discharge effectively. In addition, after the voltage of the pixel electrode is neutralized to the common voltage, the final discharge circuit is different from the discharge circuit of the common electrode. Discharge through different circuits may result in that the discharging rate of the pixel electrode is slower than that of the common electrode, which leads to DC residue. For some ADS (Advanced Super Dimension Switch) product, the pixel electrode discharges slowly due to larger LCD capacitance, which may easily cause flicker shift during electrification.